Never Completely Gone
by Zena Airale
Summary: Collab by me and Indigo Inkwell. The final battle has been won, but the fight is not over yet. Lloyd still has some worries about the outcome and the future. Thankfully, Garmadon is there to guide him.


Darkness.

That's all there was.

When Lloyd could finally see again, he began limping across the rooftop of different buildings, weaving between skyscrapers and dragging his useless broken leg behind him. _Did that monster really have to do that to me? I've got to defeat this monster before he causes any more trouble. He'll_ pay _for what he did to my father... Speaking of which... Where in the name of Ninjago is he?_

Lloyd grunted as he reached the edge of one rooftop and stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

There the Overlord was in all his glory, with shining golden armor that looked like a ribcage, purple and magenta wisps of energy swirling around in it. He was wearing a pitch-black helmet and there was someone else in his grasp.

Lloyd squinted at the struggling figure and froze when he recognized the person. " _DAD!_ " he screamed. He lunged toward the Overlord and his father, but snapped back when chains manifested around his wrists and ankles. " _NO YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF MY FATHER THIS INSTANT!_ "

The Overlord just chuckled darkly, red eyes gleaming as he watched Lloyd struggle.

" **Those chains will not break, foolish child,** " the Overlord sneered. " ** _But other things will._** "

The Overlord reached toward Lloyd and plucked one of his golden swords off his back.

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd cried, straining against the chains.

" **This,** " the Overlord grinned wickedly.

Dark energy surrounded the blade, transforming it into a beautiful nightmare. The eight-foot blade gleamed purple and magenta as it became infused with dark matter. Golden script of a dark tongue curled along the length of the blade, glowing eerily.

" **Are you watching, boy?** " the Overlord taunted. " **I want you to see what happens next.** "

"Lloyd, my child... _I love you..._ " Garmadon weakly sobbed, tears streaming down his face. " _So much..._ "

" _I love you too..._ "

Lloyd watched in horror as the scene in front of him unfolded. The Overlord slammed Garmadon into the side of a skyscraper, holding him in place and spearing him with the blade. Lloyd and Garmadon's screams mixed in the air and echoed around the silent city.

Lloyd felt so alone.

So helpless.

He couldn't believe that the Overlord would sink this low.

 _To kill his father._

But it made sense. That monster was a sadistic piece of trash who deserved to be punished.

Lloyd curled up into a ball, trembling uncontrollably as he sobbed in agony, the devastation and despair filling him at once. " _WHHHHYYYYYY?!_ "

" ** _Oh, just wait..._** " the Overlord chuckled maliciously.

" _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!_ " Lloyd shrieked, still torn from the loss of his father.

Or so he thought.

Lloyd's head snapped up when he heard an evil laugh in front of him, one that seemed _so familiar..._

 _It can't be..._

" **Hello, Lloyd,** " Lord Garmadon sneered. The recently revived Sensei Garmadon had vanished, the evil dark lord standing in his place.

"PLEASE, FATHER! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU CAN CHANGE!" Lloyd yelled desperately.

" **Youthful ignorance,** "Lord Garmadon scoffed, shaking his head." **People don't change; they only reveal who they _truly are!_** "

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate enough of his power to break the chains. With no warning, something slammed into his chest with a searing pain. Lloyd cried out and looked down, seeing the hilt of a knife sticking out of his chest. He looked slowly up and saw his father, now a sensei again, staring at him in horror.

"What have I done?" Garmadon whispered in dismay. He knelt beside Lloyd's weakening body and caressed his son's cheek, letting tears fall in remorse. He used his element of destruction to shatter the chains and cradled his son into his lap carefully. " _No, my angel...don't leave me...please..._ "

"D-Dad..." Lloyd whimpered, every labored breath causing him immense pain.

" _I'm here..._ " Garmadon assured him tearfully. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Lloyd. _There's nothing I can do..._ H-He made me do this... I just..." He choked back a sob, his chest clenching in overwhelming emotion. " _I-It's...tearing m-me a-apart..._ Y-Your demise...it's i-inevitable..."

Lloyd shuddered and groaned, pain pulsing through his body again.

"I'm here, my boy. I'm here," Garmadon comforted. "I will always be here for you. I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry._ "

Lloyd tried to say something, anything, but he only managed a pitiful moan while hearing his father scream his name as everything went dark once again.

* * *

Lloyd bolted upright with a strangled scream. He looked around him wildly, his heartbeat barely slowing when he saw the familiar surroundings of his room. It had been a week since the Final Battle, and Misako had left several hours ago for an archaeology dig. Garmadon and Lloyd were the only ones home that night.

" _FAAAAATHEEERRR!_ " Lloyd shrieked and sprinted into Garmadon's room across the hallway, sobbing uncontrollably. " _DAADDDYYYYYYY!_ "

" _Lloyd!_ " Garmadon softly exclaimed, opening his arms for Lloyd to embrace him.

The master of energy collapsed onto the bed and into his father's hold, trembling and crying helplessly, unable to calm down whatsoever.

Garmadon returned the gesture at once, gently stroking his son's hair and whispering sweet nothings to console him. " _Oh, Lloyd... Ohhh... Shhh... Shhh... I'm here, son... I'm right here... I'm right here beside you... I'm not leaving you again..._ "

Lloyd just helplessly whimpered, burrowing deeper into his father's embrace. Garmadon continued to silently comb his fingers through Lloyd's unruly mop of blonde hair, letting his son take comfort in his presence. When he was in the camp back on the Island of Darkness, he wished with all his heart that they didn't have to fight, that they could be together for eternity. And now they were reunited at last. He let tears of relief stream down his face as he softly hummed, comforting them both at the same time. " _I love you, my child..._ "

Lloyd let out a shuddering breath, finally calming down. "D-Dad... I'm so scaaared..."

"What happened?" Garmadon asked gently.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around his father. "I-I had...th-this horrible nightmare... T-The Overlord...h-he killed you...and y-you came back p-pure e-evil and then k-killed me... And you turned good again... _and you watched me die in your arms, s-screaming my name a-as i-it happened..._ " He burst into heavy sobs again. " _IT HURT SO MUUUUUUUUUCH!_ "

"Lloyd..." Garmadon consoled, his voice soft and comforting. "I'm right here, my son... _I'm here... I won't let you go... Not for anything..._ "

Garmadon let Lloyd cry for as long as he needed to, simply tucking him under the blankets and holding him tightly once he fell asleep. _It's been too long, my son... I've missed you more than you could ever know..._ Garmadon fell asleep soon after his son.

* * *

The next morning, Garmadon woke up to Lloyd curled up in a ball and crying into his arms.

"Lloyd? It's okay. I'm right here," Garmadon reassured.

Lloyd blinked blearily and shifted to face his father. "Dad?" he hiccupped.

"Yes, it's me" Garmadon confirmed with a nod. "I'm here now. I would never hurt you."

"I know," Lloyd sniffed. "It just all seemed too real." He burst into sobs again. "I don't want you to leave me! Why were _you_ the one who became evil?!"

Garmadon flinched, hand stilling where he rubbed circles into Lloyd's back. "Well...as much as I hate to say it...it would have happened nonetheless..."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd whimpered and curled closer to his father, his arms tight around him.

"Well," Garmadon began, "centuries before my father created Ninjago, there was a realm known as the Realm of the Oni and the Dragons. The Oni had the power to destroy, while the Dragons had the power to create. Just like how my father and the Overlord battled one another, their war was also never-ending. And my father was created through the battle. But both sides were after him, wanting to end the war in their favor since they knew if my father was on one side, the other side would surely be defeated. And so my father abandoned that realm to create a new one. Ninjago."

Lloyd quietly mulled over his father's revelations. "Wait...that means I'm part oni and dragon too?"

"Yes," Garmadon nodded. "But peace didn't last for long. The Oni were furious. They stole one of the dragon eggs, infusing it with their dark powers. And thus, the Overlord was born. Once the creature matured, they sent it through a portal to Ninjago, and he and my father fought one another. Your mother told you about that, did she not?"

"She did," Lloyd affirmed.

"Well, there's more to that story. When Wu and I were born, Wu took his Dragon inheritance, while I took that of the Oni. We grew up like normal children... until that one fateful day where I lost Wu's katana over the monastery walls. I told him to get it, but he refused, so I went to get it myself, and was bitten by the Great Devourer which awoke my Oni blood. It turns out that after the continent divided, the Overlord created that serpent, and just like that, _everything fell apart._ " Garmadon sobbed softly as he tightened his arms even more around Lloyd, remembering how he was torn away from his beloved family.

"D-Daddy..." Lloyd whispered contently, nestling in his father's embrace.

"Years passed, and I married your mother and we had you... _I was so happy..._ But...a few days later, I succumbed to the venom, and Wu banished me to the Underworld. At times I felt so depressed...I longed to see you, but... _I just couldn't..._ Until Wu came and told me you were in danger... A-And then our family was torn apart _a-again..._ You were revealed to be the Chosen One, and we were all convinced that th-the two of us would have to battle one another... _Be thankful that didn't happen..._ But all of that is over now... We're together after _so long..._ " More tears streamed down his face as relief overcame the destruction elemental. " _I'm so proud of you, my child..._ "

"Aw, thanks..." Lloyd smiled softly as he laid his head on his father's shoulder. "I love you..."

" _So do I..._ " Garmadon combed his fingers through his son's hair once more. "I don't...I just... _I just don't want to lose you again..._ "

"Neither do I," Lloyd mumbled into Garmadon's shoulder. "It already hurts so much..."

"I know... I would _never_ be able to live with myself if I took your life... I love you..." The master of destruction gazed down affectionately at his only child. " _More than anything..._ "

Lloyd curled up in his father's hold, wanting nothing more than to have a normal life. "If only..." he whimpered, letting tears stream down his face.

"I'm right here... I won't leave you again, Lloyd..." Garmadon put his head down atop his son's. " _Everything'll be alright..._ "

Lloyd took in a deep breath. "Thank you so much..."

"Of course... _I love you..._ " Garmadon cradled his hand against his son's cheek as he slowly pulled away.

" _I love you too..._ " Lloyd embraced his father again. " _I missed you so much._ "

* * *

After the two of them finished getting ready for the day, Garmadon spoke again. "Do you know what we should do today?"

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"We should take a visit to the old monastery," Garmadon suggested. "We can train there while we're at it."

Lloyd softly nodded as they walked outside together. Garmadon summoned a elemental dragon of gold and purple energy. Together, they mounted the dragon and flew toward the old monastery. As they drew closer, Lloyd seemed to shy away.

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" Garmadon glanced at his son with concern.

Lloyd fell to his knees when they landed and sobbed uncontrollably. "It's all my fault..."

Garmadon stared around at the ruined monastery. Charred wood looked out of place at the top of the mountain and tiny tufts of greenery peeked through the cracks in the ground.

"Lloyd, I'm sure whatever happened here was not entirely your fault," Garmadon placed a hand gently on his son's shoulder.

"B-But it _was!_ " Lloyd protested, shaking out of his grip. "I released the Serpentine, and they did this to get their staff back!" The energy elemental's eyes seemed to glow golden for a few seconds as his anxiety consumed him. " _All because I wanted to be evil like you were!_ " He broke away and curled up into a ball. He trembled violently as his cries grew stronger. The guilt was too much for him to contain. " _I'm so sorry, Dad..._ "

"Lloyd, look at me," Garmadon said gently, yet firmly. He lifted Lloyd's chin, subtly making his son meet his eyes. "Listen to me very carefully. I'm not mad at you. I know I wasn't there for you when you were younger and that maybe you felt like you had to be like me to get my attention. But you don't have to. I don't _want_ you to be like my evil self. Your heart is bright and pure. Do not let the darkness taint it. Actions like these," Garmadon gestured to the remainders of the monastery around them, "were made in the moment without a clear mindset. What has passed is in the past. Learn from your mistakes, but do not dwell in them. At some point, you will have to move forward. Let this be a reminder. This is not who you are. This is not who you want to be. You are better. You are stronger. You are Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, my only child. The Golden Ninja, the leader of your team. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. We have both made mistakes we regretted, but we'll rise above it. _Everything will be okay._ "

Garmadon wrapped his arms around Lloyd and held him close, studying him for several minutes. "Lloyd," he began gently. "Is this all too much for you?"

Lloyd nodded numbly. "I missed out on my childhood. Sometimes I just wish I could have it back. That I didn't have to carry all these burdens."

"Think about this carefully," Garmadon instructed. "Do you want things to go back to the way they were?"

"Yes," Lloyd replied firmly. "I wish I could be a kid again. And that you and Mom would be there. And Uncle Wu. And my friends. We could be a family again."

"If this is what you really want, there is a way. At Mystake's tea shop, she has something called Yesterday's Tea. It is the reverse of Tomorrow's Tea and will make you the age you were when you used the Tomorrow's Tea to defeat the Grundle and save your friends," Garmadon explained. "We call go there now and call the rest of the team to meet us there."

Lloyd nodded, leaning against his father's chest, glad that there was finally a solution, but the insecurities still remained. "Dad...It's just too much... _It's too much...!_ "

Garmadon wrapped his arms around his child. "I know... I understand completely... I'll help you through this, Lloyd. We all will. _I love you..._ "

"Can we go now?" Lloyd pleaded. "I want to get this done as soon as we can."

"Alright..." Garmadon nodded. He summoned his elemental dragon again and invited Lloyd onto it. After they took off and began heading toward Ninjago City, Garmadon pulled out his phone and called Wu.

"Hello?" Wu answered.

"Brother," Garmadon greeted. "I need you to do me a favor. Call the rest of the ninja and have them meet Lloyd and myself at Mystake's tea shop. There's something we need to discuss."

"Is everything alright?" Wu asked, concern lacing his tone.

"I'll explain when we get there," Garmadon promised. "Just please be there. You and the ninja."

"We will be there," Wu confirmed and hung up.

Lloyd just continued to wrap his arms around his father and lean his head on his shoulder. "I love you too..."

Garmadon softly smiled at his son's endearing words, comforted by them. "I'm here..."

Lloyd smiled as well, taking comfort in the peaceful morning. By the time they reached Ninjago City, Lloyd curled his fists into Garmadon's shirt a little tighter.

Sensing his son's discomfort, Garmadon shifted to see him better. "Lloyd, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here. This won't be painful, but if you want to stop at any time, tell us and we'll stop."

Lloyd shook his head. "I want to do this. I need to. I'm just...terrified. What if it doesn't work? What if I still turn evil? What if–"

"Lloyd," Garmadon interrupted. "I will say this again. You do not have to be afraid. Your uncle and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe and in the path of the light. Your friends will too, I'm sure of it. We will face any conflict that comes our way _together_."

"I'm glad I have you..." Lloyd whispered.

"I'll be with you forever... _I promise..._ " The master of destruction placed a hand on his son's.

The rest of the ride was silent after that. By the time they reached the tea shop, Wu and the other ninja were arriving as well.

"Lloyd!" Kai greeted warmly. "What's– hey, are you okay?"

The green-clad ninja shrugged. "I'll tell you guys inside."

The ninja and the two sensei entered the tea shop, and Lloyd sat down against the counter, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Lloyd?" Kai put a hand on the energy elemental's shoulder. "What's going on? You okay there?"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be the green ninja you need. I'm just a kid. There's a tea here that can make me a kid again and I intend to use it." Lloyd couldn't hold his tears back any longer.

"Oh, son..." Garmadon whispered, drawing his child close. "It'll be okay, _I promise..._ "

Cole sighed. "Are you sure? You're incredibly powerful and you need to make sure that no one takes advantage of your powers."

"That's why I have you guys and my father and my uncle," Lloyd explained. "I'll train with you. I'll grow up at a normal pace. I'll learn. I'll be more mature by the time I reach sixteen. I won't be a seven year old in a teenager's body. I'll grow like I'm supposed to."

"He _really_ wants this and I truly do support his decision," Garmadon, said turning toward the other ninja. "I want what is best for him, and I believe he is ready for this change." He ran his fingers through his son's hair reassuringly. _I love you, my child...more than you'll ever know..._

"Come with me, young Garmadon," Mystake gestured for Lloyd and Garmadon to follow her to a room in the back of the shop, "you and your father."

In the back room, a tea set rested on a low table and a cot sat in the corner. Mystake instructed Lloyd to lie down on the cot while she finished preparing the tea. Garmadon followed his son and sat next to him, the cot shifting under their combined weights.

"Are you sure about this, Lloyd?" Garmadon asked again, wanting to make sure Lloyd still had confidence about his decision.

"Yes. I'm sure," Lloyd took a deep breath and nodded.

Mystake walked over to the pair with a steaming teacup in hand.

"Drink this, my boy," she directed. "You will sleep for a little while and during that time, you will change."

Lloyd took the white teacup and looked at his father once more. Garmadon gave him a reassuring smile.

"I will be here, son," he promised. "I won't leave until you wake up."

Lloyd offered a small smile in return and downed the tea, placing the cup back in Mystake's hands. He grimaced as the room began spinning.

"Wha–" Lloyd mumbled. "Dad?"

"I'm right here, Lloyd. Lie down and close your eyes. It will get better," Garmadon assured. He guided Lloyd to a reclining position and brushed Lloyd's golden bangs out of his face.

Lloyd closed his eyes and drifted off, hoping the nauseating feeling would pass by the time he woke up again.

* * *

Lloyd slowly blinked awake and peered at his surroundings with mild confusion before remembering about the tea. He looked down at himself and saw that he was a child again. He sat up completely and jumped into his father's arms, sobbing in relief. " _It worked!_ "

Garmadon smiled at his son's reaction, caressing his hair, returning the embrace. " _At last..._ It has been _too long_... _I'm here now... I'm right here..._ " He let out a soft sob in relief, unable to contain his emotions any longer.

After a few minutes, Mystake poked her head back in the room.

"The others are wondering how Lloyd is," she informed. "If you're ready, I recommend heading to the front."

Garmadon looked at Lloyd for confirmation before standing and walking back to the rest of the ninja. Lloyd slipped his hand into his father's, squeezing it gently. The destruction elemental reciprocated the gesture with a fond smile.

When they reached the front of the tea shop, the ninja greeted him in various ways.

"Lloyd!" Jay yelped. "You're so small!"

"Aww! I missed it when you were this cute!" Nya cooed.

"I'm glad you're okay, little guy," Cole sighed in relief and ruffled Lloyd's unruly hair.

"Now you really are like our little brother!" Kai grinned.

Zane watched everyone with a soft smile.

Sensei Wu stood next to Garmadon. "It has been too long, hasn't it?"

" _I wouldn't have it any other way..._ I thank you greatly for taking care of him while I was..." The elder brother lowered his head guiltily.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, brother," Sensei Wu assured him.

The brothers watched the six ninja interact with each other, seeing how much they had grown since the beginning and seeing how much potential they had to improve.

"Come, ninja," Sensei Wu announced. "Let us return to the old monastery and rebuild it as a team. Lloyd will need a place to train and a place to call home, as do all of you."

"Alright!" Kai cheered. "Let's go!"

The group exited the tea shop and summoned various elemental dragons. Lloyd got onto his father's, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I love you, dad..." he whispered into his back.

The flight to the monastery didn't last long and the ninja dismounted easily when they arrived.

"Where are we going to start?" Jay complained half-heartedly.

"We should start by clearing away all of the burnt wood," Sensei Wu hefted a stack of charred wood into Jay's arms, "like so."

The entire group began clearing away the ruins and Kai used his fire to turn them to ashes, throwing them off the side of the mountain. As evening drew closer, Lloyd took a moment to look around him. The people he cared about the most were by his side, with the exception of his mom. He sat down on the steps, sadness coming to him again.

Garmadon took one look at him and understood immediately.

"She'll be here soon, son," Garmadon declared. "I promise."

Lloyd sniffed and gradually calmed down as he curled into his father's side. The sun bathed the mountaintop and all of Ninjago in its glow, giving the realm a feeling of warmth and home.

"Don't leave me..." Lloyd whispered, burying his face deeper into Garmadon's side.

"I will _never_ leave you again. Not if I can help it," Garmadon swore, tears threatening to spill from his emotion-filled purple eyes. "You mean somuch to me, my child... Though it may have taken years, we're finally a family again. _I wouldn't have it any other way._ "


End file.
